


It's that state of bliss you think you're dreaming

by likesparks



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesparks/pseuds/likesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>par·a·dise</p>
<p>noun </p>
<p>: a very beautiful, pleasant, or peaceful place that seems to be perfect</p>
<p>: a place that is perfect for a particular activity or for a person who enjoys that activity</p>
<p>: a state of complete happiness</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“You already said that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's that state of bliss you think you're dreaming

They were in a white room. As sunbeams made everything seem brighter. Making the place almost immaculate. There was no worry there, as well as no sorrow or pain. Only happiness, the most pure happiness, something that seemed far away from all the people who lived around them. But not for them, happiness was there, approachable to the touch of the hands, very real. They wondered how they got there, how many steps they had to make to reach the point they were. But there was no answer. Because it didn’t matter to know the reasons. What mattered was the one and the other. The two. Together. Many people would do anything to get there too, to that blissful state, but that was a sacred place, just the two knew.

As well as the kisses they shared. As well as touches. As well as more intimate caresses. Sunggyu wondered if everything could be that real. He wondered if someone so perfect, could love a rotten person like him. Yes, rotten. He had done so many bad things to so many people that he couldn’t love himself, actually he used to hate himself, but that was a so distant past, he almost couldn’t remember. Even if he couldn’t love himself, he managed to be loved and be so loved by him. Him, Woohyun.

Sunggyu was holding Woohyun's hands in front of his eyes, those hands that minutes before, were sending the fear and tears away from his face, the face which Woohyun once said to be perfect. Sunggyu gently kissed the tips of his fingers, taking as much care as if he did some additional force, they could break. That was how much he loved the younger boy. He was his angel. The angel who went to hell to get Sunggyu and bring him to paradise for the first time.

And this paradise was that time after a fight where Woohyun slammed  Sunggyu into the nearest wall and kissed him fully for the first time. Or was that one in that cold house, or what used to be coldl, they spent the first night together near the fireplace? Or was this moment right now where they were clinging to each other, with only the sound of breaths between them in this bright room? Sunggyu could not tell. Maybe all times with Woohyun were his private paradise.

Sunggyu laughs a little because he remembered the time when he first met Woohyun. It had been a shitty day and Woohyun somehow managed to make it even worse. But now Sunggyu thinks that he don't care about a single day since Woohyun made his whole life better. It was the first time he ever felt this right. And woohyun was the only one to blame. Or could he be the only one to thank? He should decide it later.

"What are you laughing?" Woohyun asks looking with his always present smile. "Nothing." Sunggyu simply answers. "I see." Woohyun answers back. And Sunggyu thinks that moment is when he loves Woohyun the most, because he just hugs him and kisses his mouth, full of feelings. Or maybe he loved Woohyun the most even when he didn't love him. That bastard took away everything Sunggyu thought it was right and made everything wrong. But wrong didn't seem bad in Sunggyu's point of view. Not anymore.

"Wouldn't it be so good if we could spend the last of our days here, with each other?" Woohyun asks, out of a sudden. "Yes." Sunggyu says. "It would.

Woohyun didn't know what made him fall in love with Sunggyu. He has almost sure that it was his eyes. His small eyes that had a whole world inside of them. He remembers he couldn't understand what they wanted to mean right when they met. But when Woohyun learned to read them, he couldn't help but fall, he couldn't help to want those eyes only for himself, only to look after him. Maybe they cast a spell, or maybe Sunggyu is the spell himself. Because Woohyun can't seem to find a way of run away from him. Maybe he never wanted to run away. He knew the first time they kissed, or even before that Sunggyu was his place.

Woohyun looks at the rings in their fingers smiling. Sunggyu follows his eyes to see what he's looking at, and he understands the gleam in the younger's eyes. He feels the same way. They had to get over everything and everyone to move to that step. "You know, I would do everything all over and over again. I have no regrets. I never did." Woohyun says with serious eyes. Sunggyu caresses his cheek and say "Thank you." A tear is fighting to escape his eye, but that time it didn't hurt anymore, not when he had Woohyun besides him to share the weight.

He now can't remember what he did when Woohyun wasn't there, what he liked, how he used to live. He sometimes think that this is kind of sick, but he doesn't care. He already had too much in his life, and if this happiness is sick, let it be.

He sits in the mattress letting the bed sheets fall over his naked body. He runs his hands in Woohyun's also naked back, closing his eyes and trying to memorize all the curves and shapes and textures of his body. He feels little goosebumps when he remembers the wonders that body does to him. Woohyun knows Sunggyu very well. So well that sometimes is kind of unfair. He thinks he also knows Woohyun well too, because no part of his body is strange to him now. And he sees the muscles of his back stir because of his touches. And he thinks he loves Woohyun the most in that moment. Oh yes, he already said that.

And what is kind of unfair too is that face of his in that moment, and in all the moments.

They stay like this until Woohyun gets sick from such a huge distance and pins Sunggyu down in the mattress again. Kissing him passionately and slowly and hungry and calmly. Just the way he always does. Making wonders with Sunggyu again.

“I love you.”

“You already said that.”

And Sunggyu slides down his hands through Woohyun’s back, scratching him and sinking his nails here and there, marking him his. Bringing him closer. Like he deserves and like it’s supposed to be.

And just like any or every other days, their paradise starts again, and Sunggyu doesn’t know when he loves Woohyun the most.

 

 


End file.
